Fawnspots
Fawnspots is a pretty cream tabby she-cat with faint striping and unusual white spotting across her hindquarters and back. Description Appearance :A beautiful sleek furred tawny she-cat with pale dapples around her hind end much like a fawn. This pretty she-cat is slender and lithely built cat, she is still muscular, but delicately built. Her ears taper into a soft round pointed tip and her muzzle is rounded though her nose is slightly lopsided. Her large rounded eyes are a pretty pale moss green colour. Her voice is gentle and soothing, a lilting feminine sound that instils calm to most around her. Movement wise, Fawnspots is rather graceful due to her build, she is careful when she walks, very rarely heard when she approaches meaning she has to clear her throat to announce her presence with others. Her hunting is quite successful due to how delicately and lightly she places her paws naturally. Character :A very motherly she-cat, Fawnspots is always willing to be a listening ear to other cats no matter what clan they are from and refuses to be judgemental. She lives by a strictly confidential code of conduct when it comes to others talking to her about their problem, unless of course it means they or another cat will be hurt in the process. Her duty of care is her biggest responsibility and she takes it very seriously, making sure everyone is as healthy and safe as she can. Fawnspots loves herbs, picking up the knowledge very quickly as a kit even where she would spend as much time helping out her clanmates and her future mentor Swanfoot. Fawnspots enjoys spending time alone as much as she loves spending time with her clanmates. If she's not in her den sorting herbs, she's out looking for them or napping in a sunny spot. Now. While Fawnspots may be a usually gentle cat, like every medicine cat, she will use her claws if she is forced to. And although she doesn't look strong, with her delicate form, she is quiet a formidable fighter. Abilities :* Absorbs new knowledge quickly and efficiently :* Extremely good at listening :* Very good at hunting and fighting for a Medicine Cat Life/Biography :As an apprentice Fawnspots found herself falling away from the medicine code, her gaze often drifted to watching the handsome tom cat known as Reedfoot. She found excuses to spend time with him and before she had known it, she had fallen in love with the warrior, despite knowing very well that she should not have. It wasn't long later that she recieved her full medicine cat name, and she tried to forget Reedfoot. However that wasn't possible, and at night the two would sneak out of camp together, spending what time they could in secret. Unfortunately only 9 moons later, Reedfoot was killed. Greencough rattled his lungs and Fawnspots curled around her only love. Two moons after Reedfoot's death Fawnspots found herself growing plump, while leafbare settled in. Worry turned to fear as she realized she was carrying Reedfoot's kits. But it wasn't meant to be, when the time came to birth her kits, Fawnspots already knew they hadn't made it. They never stirred in her belly, never moved, her kits were born dead. The pain was unimaginable. And she wondered if StarClan was punishing her for being unfaithful to the medicine code. After her ordeal, the she-cat slipped into silence and focused completely on her work, trying to bury the pain of her loss. Lineage : Quotes : Cameos : Relationships : Character Pixels Life : Character Pixels Other Art and Colouring